Cowan I
Cowan I (Cowan Ludolph Vasdand; June 11, 514 - August 17, 574), is the first Vasdand King who reigned since Feb. 15, 550 until August 17, 574. He was the son of Cowan Vasdand, adviser of Brton IV and Royal Constable of the Kingdom and Martha Esztergome, daughter of the Loran of Gelliner. He is nicknamed the Good because of his peaceful reign. =Early Life and Family= He was born in Saau, Beolothor, as the son of Orion Vasdand, Central Lord Commander of the Beolothor National Army, and wife Orphine de Saint-Vincent, daughter of the Loran of Gelliner. =Marriage= At Arbon on 16 August 540, he married Bella Serenee Redcliff, daughter of an ally of king Vallen II. Cowan and Bella have three sons, Cowan I of Beolothor, Bargon II of Beolothor and Prince Cadalso of Beolothor. =Political Career= He was sent in his youth at the capital Arbon to became a lawyer, suitable to the family of the Lorans of Gelliner, who are a family of law man. His studies abruptly stopped when his grandfather was ill and he is his eldest male heir. He succeeded to the Lorandy of Gelliner when his grandfather died in 534. But instead of living as a quiet countryside lord, he went to the court of Arbon in 535 to follow his father's footstep. He abdicated from the Lorandy where he is succeeded by a distant relative. He entered the court of Arbon as secretary of affairs to other minor memebrs of the court before becoming the secretary of Lior Guthrune, Forrice of Blackenlowe and Royal Constable of the Kingdom. He became his aide as well as personal agent in matters of his political affairs. Due to his innate ability in organization, politicking and great sense of statesmanship, he was, with the help of the Lord himself, appointed member of the Circle of Nobles where he joined his former boss' factions in 539. There he became a reputed lawman and legislator. Most of the legislation during his career as member of the circle aimed at improving the economic position of Beolothor. He then became fast friend with the King himself, Vallen II, who saw the improvement of the Kingdom thanks to Cowan's bills. He was then placed as Corrath of Lordane in 546. =Offer of the Beolothoran Throne= For a long time, there has been general puzzlement on whether there will be a successor to the Beolothoran throne since the King has no wife, much less a child. When it became known to the nobles that the King won't produce the necessary heir to succeed him, it was decided that the Circle of Nobles will elect amongst themselves who will be the heir in 545. This part of history is a blur. No one knows how the procedure proceed but the result of the election is that Cowan will be the next heir. Cowan at that time is still the Corrath of Lordane. The one who broke the news is Lord Lior Guthrune himself to the governor. At first hesitant, he finally obliged when finally the King himself begged him. He was officially given the title Prince of Cuxblade in December 16, 545 and all the power of the Crown Prince. When the King died in 550 due to a hunting accident, Cowan succeeded to the throne quietly without opposition as Cowan I. =Reign= Much of his reign involves destroying corruption of government and alleviating the economy of the Kingdom. Cowan also helped Lior Guthrune to carry through his memorable reform of the Circle of Nobles in 566. In foreign affairs, Cowan I was a friend of the principle of nationality. He's son Cowan then succeeded him as Cowan II when he died in August 17, 574. =Issues= *With his wife, Queen Bella Redcliff. **Cowan Enlil Vasdand, later Cowan II - no issues. **Bargon Wiggo Vasdand, later Bargon II - has issues. **Cadalso Drust Vasdand - has issues. He also has three mistresses whom he has illegitimate children: *With Lady Aroha Folderon, Lorana of Emory. **Cowana Velle Folderon - has issues. **Olivia Haltonne Folderon - has issues. *With Colonel Artura Vogler of the Beolothor National Army. **Artur Cowan Vogler - has issues. *With Johanna Guthrune, granddaughter of Lior Guthrune. **Lior Cowan Guthrune - died young. **Hendrik Ludolph Guthrune - has issues.